Beautiful moments
by Loyalty counts
Summary: Perhaps it was her presence that brightened his fill life. Or it was just the thought of her. Either way, he realised that Kyoko Mogami had stolen his heart completely, leaving no place for another. (AU)


_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **You must listen to Consequences by Camilla Cabello while you read this story.**_

* * *

 **Beautiful moments.**

He walked on the street of Paris, watching the people pass by, laugh, smile, and spend their possibly best moment of their life.

And then suddenly, he saw himself with _her._

There, they were looking at each other with the same book in their hands. That was the first time he saw her, her orange hair tied in a messy bun, her white sweatshirt complimenting her figure, as her jeans showed the perfect shape of her legs.

He never thought he would ever like a woman, he never thought he would ever fall in love at all.

He sighed, looking at the scene, remembering her smiling at him for buying the same book. Unconsciously, he run his hand inside his coat, searching for that book.

But he came up empty.

He walked further, turning his face at the park, and he saw her again. And this time, they were in his kitchen.

She was cooking in his house, that was when he found her walking all alone in the night with a few men behind her. She was wearing another sweatshirt, a jeans short reaching only up-to her thighs.

He had found her strangely cute in that.

 _"I'm Kyoko Mogami. Thank you for saving me. I will forever be indebted to you, " she'd said while bowing low._

A smile spread on his face as he remembered how he opened his mouth to answer and his stomach answered for him. He remembered her amused smile at his embarrassed state.

That day he ate his fill for the first time, enjoying what was japanese food.

He stared at the mirage of him throwing a piece of cabbage on her, sneering playfully. He remembered her ducking below his table, laughing as she launched a piece of radish on his head.

Then he blinked, finding himself back in the streets of Paris, staring at a bunch of kids. He shook his head, walking even more further, a small smile on his lips.

He sat down on the bench, looking at the people. Then he felt someone sleep on his lap.

And suddenly he was in his condo, wearing a V-neck shirt and her lying on his lap, exhausted. He smiled, running a hand on her soft hair. He then blinked, frowning as he felt something cloth like.

And he looked down, he was stroking his coat. He remembered kissing her head as he himself slept in that position, careful not to wake her.

 _"Tsuruga-san, I'm sorry. "_

He blinked.

" _What's wrong, Mogami-san? "_

 _"I —I must leave next week. And I lied to you."_

He remembered looking at her intently, his world slowly crumbling around him. He remembered the way his heart slowly sank.

 _"I am not who you think I am. I am alcoholic. I'm sorry I lied. "_

 _Her tears fell faster as the words slowly floated between them._

 _"But you didn't drink around me! I don't care if you were an alcoholic. " he said desperately._

 _She shook her head, "I didn't need to, I already knew that I would die. But then I met you. Thank you, Tsuruga-san for accepting I need to go, "_

He swallowed, remembering that night he caught her wrist and pulled her towards him as she tried to leave him. He remembered crashing his lips with hers.

 _"Kyoko," He breathed before he crushed his lips unto hers. She kissed him back, gripping his shirt as if he would push her._

 _"I love you, Kyoko."_

He remembered that night, when they spent their last night together in his bed. He closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears when he remembered how she gave herself to him.

And then broke his heart by leaving him all alone.

He remembered searching high and low until he found her leaving a club with her face hidden under a hoodie.

He swallowed the thick bile as he walked himself beside her bed. She was sleeping soundly, looking so beautiful yet so weak.

 _"Ren,"_

 _He looked at her, as she laced their hands together._

 _"Please, hold me."_

 _He quietly slipped beside her, as she slept for the last time._

"Kyoko... " He whispered shakily. A hand on his shoulder made him look at the person.

And there she stood, smiling at him with her eyes sparkling.

She laughed as she ran in front of him, disappearing into the winter night.

He looked at the sky, a sad smile spreading on his lips. He then stopped right in front of a tombstone. He ran his fingers over the name.

 _Kyoko Hizuri. The beloved wife of Koun Hizuri._

* * *

 ** _Author's Note :_**

 ** _Hi people. I know you didn't expect that ending. And especially Kyoko being an alcoholic. This was just a one shot, depicting my emotions after I heard that song._**

 ** _I didn't know what came over me, but I decided this was what I really wanted to write. And I am satisfied with what I have written. I will try to write a happy ending of this short story. But I have been terribly sick for almost four days after I came back from my hostel._**

 ** _Thank you so much for reading my other stories. I am really glad you did._**

 ** _Goodbye!_**


End file.
